


Creature of Opportunity

by monsterinthetrees



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterinthetrees/pseuds/monsterinthetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been eyeing Ryan for months, having quick conversations with him whenever possible, looking for an opportunity to make your feelings known. Now, on the second day of filming Ten Little Roosters, you have your chance. After all, humans are just creatures of opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of Opportunity

When you first saw the costume that Burnie and Barbara had picked out for you to wear during the filming of Ten Little Roosters, you balked, sure that there must have been a mistake. You’d never worn something as risqué and as exposing as the tight, black button-down and the exceedingly short, red miniskirt in your life. But they had insisted. It’ll be funny for the fans they’d said. And after a bit of consideration, you’d decided it would be fun for a certain Mad King as well.

They’d just finished filming Ryan’s big scene with Burnie, and it had gone swimmingly with only a few mistakes and curses from both men. Now it was time to film your “running from the Masked Killer” scene and you were excited. Ryan had come over to watch, staying out of the line of sight for the camera. Your body tingled, you could feel his eyes on you, they’d been fixed to you all day.

You clasped the hairband you’d used to tie your hair up, and yanked it free, your hair spilling over your shoulders in loose waves. In a moment of daring, you looked back over your shoulder at Ryan, his steely blue gaze locking with yours. And then you let the hairband fall from your grasp onto the concrete floor of Stage 5.

“Oops.” You said, just loud enough for Ryan to hear. Sure that you had his attention, you slowly leaned over, locking your knees to ensure that he had a full view, and picked up the hairband from the floor. As you stood back up, you glanced over your shoulder once more at Ryan. To your dismay, he was no longer at the end of the hallway.  
Sighing in embarrassment, you tied your hair back into a ponytail, ready to film your scene.

Forty minutes and five takes later, your scene was finished and you had at least two hours to kill before the collab scene you had with Miles. Still a little downcast that your plan had failed, you made your way to the snack table near the back of Stage 5. You knew it was a bad idea to try and drown your embarrassment in sweets, but Barbara had brought in chocolate-covered strawberries and you weren’t about to let them go to waste. 

You’d just finished off your first strawberry when a hand wrapped itself over your mouth and another looped around your waist. A strong body brushed up against your back, and you felt yourself being dragged backwards, down one of the hallways of Stage 5. You struggled, but your abductor had too strong of a grip on your body. 

Finally, your abductor paused and you felt the arm around your waist disappear for an instant. You heard the jingle of a doorknob and the squeak of hinges moving; your abductor had opened a door. The next moment the arm was back around your waist and you were being pulled into a darkened room. You looked around the small room. There was a window on the back wall, moonlight filtering in through it, turning the dust particles floating in the musty room to flecks of silver. A desk was also pushed against the back wall and old files lined the side walls of the small room. The door to the room closed with a firm click.

“Don’t scream.” It was the first time your abductor had spoken and you swore you knew the deep baritone voice that had issued the command. “Are you going to scream?”

Frantically, you shook your head ‘no’, hoping that you could fool the man and make a run back through the door. The hand over your mouth was removed, and just as you were about to shout for help, you were spun around and a pair of soft lips pressed hungrily against your own. 

Your eyes widened in surprise and you gasped, allowing the man to take advantage of your open mouth by slipping his tongue inside. Still confused, you groaned loudly at the pleasant feel of the man’s hot tongue sliding expertly against your own. His hand slid up your body, resting firmly on your hips, pressing you back into the desk, pinning you against it.

After a moment the man pulled back, and the moonlight illuminated the face of your abductor. Stunned, you breathed, “Ryan?”

The sandy-haired man smiled, a feral sort of grin, moonlight turning his blue eyes into disks of silver. He pressed himself against you, one hand slipping behind your head to cup your neck, tilting your face upwards to look at him.

“You’ve been teasing me all day, (Y/N).” he growled, lowly. He brushed his thumb over your jawline. “It wasn’t very nice, you know.”

You felt the blood creep up your neck, flushing your cheeks. Stammering, you replied, “W-What are y-you talking about?”

Ryan moved his face closer to yours before tilting his head to the side and whispering in your ear, “I think you know what I mean, (Y/N). Wearing that provocative outfit, leaning close to me so I can smell that absolutely delectable perfume you’re wearing, and let’s not forget the show you gave me before your scene, hmm?”

“T-This is m-my costume. B-Barbara and B-Burnie said it’d be funny for the fans.” You tried to use your boss’ words as an excuse. 

Ryan slid his knee between your legs. “I don’t think that’s the only reason. You could have made them change it, if you’d been uncomfortable.” He ghosts his lips over the shell of your ear and you shiver. “I think you did it to rile me up.”

You could feel his hot breath on your neck and the harsh whispering sensation was wreaking havoc with your mind. He was so close and he smelled like evergreen and something   
you couldn’t quite place. You could feel the heat from his hand seeping through the material of the skirt over your hip. That heat was almost as pleasant as the heat that was pooling between your legs.

“R-Ryan,” you stammered. “P-Please.”

“Please what, (Y/N)?” Ryan flicked his tongue along the shell of your ear. “Please, don’t stop?” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to your neck. “Please, kiss me again?” His lips moved to capture yours in a fiery kiss. “Please, fuck me for teasing you so badly?” His voice was deadly soft and seductive. 

A low, keening whine escaped your throat. Before you could stop yourself, a breathless “Yes!” flew from your lips.

“As you wish.” He grinned, slipping his hands under your ass and hoisting you to sit on the desk. “Now, I’ll show you the real reason they call me “The Mad King”.”

Suddenly, Ryan’s strong hands ripped your shirt from your body, buttons clinking softly as they scattered across the floor. His lips were on yours again, moving expertly before he lightly nipped your bottom lip, causing your mouth to open once again. His tongue slid in as his hands skated up your sides, cupping your breasts outside of the red, lace bra you’d worn under the skimpy top. Deft fingers made quick work of the front clasp, and quicker work of bringing your nipples to a pleasant, aching hardness. 

“(Y/N).” Ryan groaned, pulling himself away from your lips to ravage your neck. His teeth grazed lightly over the juncture of your neck and shoulder, followed by his tongue, roughly lavishing the blossoming bruise he’d placed there. “I’ve waited so long for you.”

His lips trailed a path downwards, to your chest, and a light moan whispered forth from your kiss-swollen lips as his hot tongue fell on your left breast. You wrapped your legs around his torso and tangled your hands in his hair, pulling him closer to you. You could feel his hard-on pressing against your thigh through the fabric of his kilt.

Your body grew hotter and hotter, spurred on by the dirty sucking noises Ryan was making as his tongue and lips moved expertly over your breasts. You dropped your hands from Ryan’s hair and began swiftly undoing the buttons on his black button-down shirt, roughly pushing the garment off after every button came loose. Moaning with pleasure, you traced the muscles of his shoulders, marveling at how well-developed they were. 

Ryan pulled his lips away from your breasts with a wet pop. His hungry gaze traveled down the length of your torso before settling on the scrap of fabric that barely passed for a mini-skirt. “That needs to go. It’s been toying with me all day, and now I wanna see what’s underneath.”

Feeling bold, you grasping Ryan’s jaw, hovering your lips over his. “I thought the show I gave you told you just what’s underneath?”

A primal groan echoed from Ryan’s throat as he slammed his mouth against yours once more. His hands went to your skirt and yanked, the fabric tearing like paper at his strength, exposing the lacy, black thong you’d bought just for today. Roughly, he pushed the flimsy fabric aside, and slid one finger up your slit, groaned at how wet you already were. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you.” He warned, his voice ragged with lust. 

Before you could reply, he pumped two fingers into you, causing you to scream out because of the sudden full sensation. Pleasure wracked your body as he slid his fingers in and out. His lips moved to assault the other side of your neck, and you knew it’d be a pain to hide the bruises before your next scene. Ryan bit down harshly on your shoulder, and added another finger, hooking them occasionally, looking for that perfect spot.

You closed your eyes and threw your head back, reveling in the feel of Ryan’s fingers inside you. You could feel your orgasm building, a fire that settled in your stomach, slowly churning into an all-out inferno. Stars exploded behind your closed lids as Ryan’s fingers hooked up, brushing skillfully over the right spot. You cried out in ecstasy as Ryan growled, “That’s it, (Y/N). Come for me.”

You rode out the waves of your orgasm on Ryan’s fingers, small moans escaping your throat. When you finally started to come down from the dopamine-induced high, Ryan slid his hand from between your legs and knelt in front of you.

“Ryan? What are you- Oh!” The question was stolen from your lips by a yelp as Ryan’s tongue expertly flicked over your clit. His fingers dug into your thighs as you threaded yours through his hair. His tongue moved deftly through your folds, lapping up all the moisture it found there. Coherent sentences were lost in a babble of curses, Ryan’s name, and pleading to God.

You could feel your next orgasm building in your stomach; it left you anticipating release. 

“Come on, baby.” Ryan groaned between licks and kisses. “Come on my face. Let me taste you.”

A prolonged scream of Ryan’s name marked your second orgasm, and you could feel Ryan’s masterful tongue lapping up all of your release. Gently, he teased you down from your second release and when you’d finally relaxed, he grabbed a towel from one of the shelves and used it to wipe his face and hand. 

The hunger in his eyes had still not dissipated as he stalked back over to you; a predator that was going in for the kill. He grasped the back of your head roughly, pulling your lips to his. You could taste traces of yourself on his lips and tongue and you felt your body begin to heat up once more. 

“I am going to bend you over this desk, and do things to you so erotic they should be illegal.” Ryan whispered sensually. 

His hands come to rest on your hips and they slide up and down your sides as he slowly turned you to face the desk. Smoothly, he slid his hands down to your hips once more, fingers curling underneath the waistband of your thong. You cried out in surprise as the scrap of fabric was torn from your body, the shredded remains left to fall breezily to the floor.

“Bend over, (Y/N), just like earlier.” Ryan commanded. “Give me the show I really want.”

Deliberately, you leaned over the desk, looking over your shoulder at Ryan as you did. His pupils were blown wide, just the barest ring of moonlight-stained blue iris outlining the black disks. 

“Like this?” you ask, pushing your ass in the air for him. You heard a sharp intake of breath from Ryan, and felt his large hand gently graze your right ass-cheek.

“Yes,” Ryan choked out, lust dripping from his voice. “That’s perfect, (Y/N).”

His hand clenched down on your ass and you hissed in pleasure.

“Pretty as a picture, baby.” Ryan continued. “But you know what happens next, don’t you?”

You quivered with anticipation. Praying to feel his hard cock poised at your entrance, readying to take you like every fantasy you’ve ever had about Ryan. Instead, a sharp smack was delivered to your ass. A loud yelp of surprise and pain escaped your lips.

“You’ve been a bad girl, (Y/N).” Ryan growled, gently rubbing the spot where he’d delivered the blow. “Teasing me all day. Don’t think I didn’t see you during my scene with Burnie. Standing there in those clothes. Imagine my surprise when I saw you. Those certainly weren’t the clothes you were wearing during the first day of filming. At least with that dress you were wearing before it was easier to control my hormones.”

Ryan moved to your other side and graced your ass with another slap, a sting you felt all the way to your core, a sting followed by an unimaginable wave of pleasure.

“But then,” Ryan talked on. “Then you show up in those. My God, I thought I was going to keel over from lack of blood to the head. Luckily, Burnie was gentlemanly enough to not mention the extremely visible hard-on I had throughout our scene. What have you got to say for yourself, (Y/N)?”

Your breaths came out in lust-laced puffs, “I’m not sorry. I am not sorry at all. I’ve wanted you for months, but I never knew how to approach you or if you even knew I existed outside editing videos or if you even thought about me the same way I thought about you. So I’m not sorry. I will not apologize for taking this opportunity.”

Ryan’s hand left your ass and gently wrapped around your waist. “Stand up, (Y/N), please.”

You obeyed and found that your body molded perfectly to Ryan’s. The feel of his skin was divine on your bare flesh. 

“I had no idea you felt that way, (Y/N).” he whispered softly, gently tracing his fingers across your arms. “I thought you saw me as a brother or father-figure. I never thought I had a chance in hell with you.”

You turned in his arms, facing him. Your gaze locked with his and you saw the truth there. Slowly, you lifted a hand to Ryan’s cheek, the stubble scratching against your palm. “Make love to me, Ryan Haywood.”

“That I can do.” Ryan smiled. Not a feral one or his Mad King smile, but a real honest, full-blown smile.

Gently, he placed his lips on yours and you could feel him holding back. You could feel the want his was suppressing behind the kiss. 

“Ryan,” you said, smile on your face. “I asked you to make love to me. I never said anything about holding back.”

And with that you crushed your lips to his, months of pent-up desire driving your kiss. He returned the kiss with just as much fervor, pressing you as close to his body as he could. Ryan’s hands drifted from your shoulders to your ass, lifting you to sit on the desk once again. 

Ryan’s lips slid down your neck, licking and biting, while your hands grasped his kilt and tore it from his waist, throwing it to the side with your ruined clothes. 

“Christ,” Ryan groaned into your neck. “The things I want to do to you. I don’t know if I can control myself.”

“Then, don’t.” you gasped, hands moving to clutch at his cock. “Give me everything. All you’ve got.”

Ryan groaned again, from your words or your hands on his cock, you didn’t know. He pulled away from you for a split second, grabbing for his wallet and pulling a condom from one of the folds. He tore the packet open with his teeth, both glinting in the moonlight, and rolled it along his length. He returned to your arms and pressed a feverish kiss against your lips.

“No holding back.” Ryan growled a split second before he slammed his full length into you. 

Your scream was muffled by Ryan’s lips once again claiming yours, as he thrust long and hard into you. Little keening moans rippled forth from your throat, the tiny sounds streaming out into the room. The desk was being slammed against the wall in time with Ryan’s thrusts and you were sure all of Stage 5 heard and knew exactly what was going on.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” Ryan groaned, his voice tight. He thrusts were coming harder and faster and you knew that the both of you were approaching your release. Bucking your hips in time with his thrusts, you used your elbows as leverage to hoist yourself up, wrapping your arms around his neck. The sight of him with his eyes closed, head thrown back, beads of sweat trickling down his brow and neck; it was beautiful.

You leaned in close to his ear, biting the lobe gently, before whispering, “I love you, Ryan.”

Ryan cried out your name as his thrusts lost their rhythm and became erratic. Your own orgasm was nearly upon you and you needed the release. Ryan frantically clutched at your hair, grasping it roughly at the base of your skull before crushing his lips against yours. His tongue danced along yours and his hands were all over your body.

“I’m so close, (Y/N). God, yes!” Ryan cried brokenly as he thrust a few more times, spilling himself into the condom.

“Fucking…Ugh…Yes…Ryan!” you cried as you followed after him in orgasm. 

Ryan gently thrust into you twice more, making sure that your orgasm lasted, before slowly pulling out and letting you both come down from your highs. You laid you head on his shoulder, lazily kissing the column of his throat.

Ryan pinched the condom off and tied it up. He pitched it into a garbage can you hadn’t noticed before, and then returned to you. 

“You do know that I can’t go out there, right?” you joked.

A confused look passed across Ryan’s face and then he saw the shredded remains of your clothes littering the floor. A cocky smile appeared on his face and he held up his discarded button-down for you.

Laughing, you pulled it on and buttoned it. “This still doesn’t fix the underwear problem, you know.”

Ryan winked and pulled his kilt and tie back on, while you picked up the scraps of cloth from the floor and threw them in the trash can.

“Time to face the music, my Queen.” Ryan smiled, opening the door for you.

You smiled at the nickname, and suddenly remembered, “Hey, the sex was definitely crazy, but that still doesn’t tell me why they call you “The Mad King”.”

Ryan’s eyes lit with mischief, “I thought it would be obvious by now, (Y/N). It’s because I’m mad about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I would love to hear any comments or criticisms of my work, so please drop me a line.
> 
> \- Monster


End file.
